


Safe and Sound

by transformersgirl



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transformersgirl/pseuds/transformersgirl
Summary: It was meant to be a good day, too bad the Decepticons didn't get the memo.
Relationships: Prowl/Jazz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> ~ is bond speak  
> // is song lyrics

It was supposed to be a good day. It was Prowl's day off and he woke up to the soft voice of his bonded singing softly. He found him in their private wash racks and couldn't help but join him. After they went to the rec-room to grab their morning energon, sneaking a few extra cubes for the later activities, and enjoying the slow and still calm rec-room just like he had liked it. The twins were sent out on patrol and would likely head straight to their room after so rest and in Sunstreaker's case, wash up. That meant no distractions. Perfect.

As the day went on and the pair got odd looks, well more Prowl than Jazz, the room became more noisy and crowded and they finally decided to go to their room for some private time they desperately needed. They almost got the door opened when a base wide communication sounded of a Decepticon attack, they looked at each other before heading off to their stations to report to Optimus prime.

The battle raged for almost over an hour and each side was getting sloppy and lethargic. At some point the com.links went down all thanks to Soundwave and everyone knew it. Prowl tried his best to relay orders over the sound of explosions and blaster fire while trying to dodge fire but it didn’t help that everyone was more or less spread out.

He counted down the time to when Megatron would finally call a retreat but something settled deep within his spark, something was off. He was about to try his comm again when he doubled over a searing pain in his chest. In his spark. Jazz.

//I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I’ll never let you go.  
When all those shadows almost killed your light.//

Prowl took off in the direction he felt the pull of his spark, pushing passed anybot who got in his way, Autobot or Decepticon. He came to a skidding stop when he saw Jazz on the ground, most of his upper right side gone, leaving a perfect view of his compromised spark chamber. Prowl dropped to his knees and screamed out for Ratchet and hovered for a moment unsure if he should touch his beloved.

He watched as Jazz turned his dulling visor to Prowl and weakly reached out to him and gave a weak smile, prompting Prowl to scoop him up and put his helm in his lap feeling the coolant tears prick his optics. He started to rock back and forth, “It’s going to be alright, Ratchet is coming. Please just hold on. Don’t leave me.”

//I remember you said, “don’t leave me alone”  
But that’s all dead and gone past tonight,//

Jazz reached up and used his only good arm to cup Prowl’s cheek, “I know baby. Sing with me. Just close your eyes, the sun is going down.”  
Prowl felt his spark lurch in his chassis and the tears freeflow, he knew what song his love was talking about. He didn’t want to.  
He took a deep intake, his voice wavered, “You’ll be alright, no one can hurt you now”  
“Come morning light, you and I’ll be safe and sound.”  
A ragged intake from Jazz made Prowl lean closer and told him tighter. Ratchet would get there, he had too! It wasn’t meant to end like this. They had plans after the war was over.

//Don’t you dare look out your window darlin’ everything’s on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on,//

He heard the battle slow but didn’t dare take his optics off the one he loved. He could vaguely see the black and white colors, colors that were always bright and polished, now start to turn gray. 

He felt more than heard the other struggle to get out the next words, “Curled up to this lullaby, even when the music’s gone.”

//Gone//

He watched the visor dim and then turn off. Prowl felt his intakes hitch, inside his spark he heard ~I’m sorry Prowler~  
He didn’t move, he didn’t vent, he stared into the optics that were only shown to him, now empty and no light.

//Just close your eyes, the sun is going down,  
You’ll be alright, no one can hurt you now.//

He felt the pain lash through his being and his body trembled. He could hear someone screaming.

//Come morning light, you and i’ll be safe and sound//

He couldn’t tare his optics away, the more he looked the more the pain became unbearable. In the back of his mind he knew it was him screaming. Why did Jazz leave him? He said he wouldn’t go! He promised!

//Just close your eyes,//

He could hear the ped falls of the others. He could hear them gasp.

//You’ll be alright,//

He numbly felt the servo on his shoulder. A gruff voice that normally yelled and threw things and yelled was soft, “i'm so sorry Prowl.”

//Come morning light, you and i’ll be safe and sound.//


End file.
